1. Field of the Invention
The following invention is directed toward circulation systems for swimming pools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For the past 40 odd years the standard pool circulation system on swimming pools has not advanced significantly for standard pools that do not have a built in cleaning system. There have been advancements in pumps, filters, chlorinators etc, but little has been done to improve pool circulation in terms of establishing effective circulation of water within the pool for more effective cleaning and improving the energy efficiency of the system.
The standard pool circulation system has a pump that draws water from a suction skimmer (usually located in the deep end wall of the pool), pushes the water through a filter, and then the water is returned to the pool via a number of wall directional eyeball fittings (usually located in the shallow end wall of the pool). These eyeball fittings can be oriented in various directions in an attempt to get the water moving within the pool.
FIG. 1 provides a general schematic of a standard pool circulation system. This system comprises a standard suction skimmer, a main drain, a standard pool pump system, a pool filter and a return line. The standard pool circulation system usually results in satisfactory circulation of the surface water as well as a majority of the shallow end water. However, dead spots or dead zones are common in the deeper parts of the pool due to the circulation system being ineffective at establishing the circulation of water in these deeper regions.
FIG. 2 provides a general schematic of a typical in-floor plumbing system of a standard pool circulation system. The typical in-floor plumbing system uses two pumps. Two pumps are required to reduce the overall pressure load on the system, and in particular on the filter. One of the pumps recirculates water from the main drains, via a filter and eyeball returns. A second pump is required to recirculate water from the skimming device. Because two pumps are used with independent loops, the pressure applied across the filter is far less than with the single pump system. This can result in the filter having a longer operational life. When one pump is used, it needs to be sized such that it can draw and redistribute water from the skimmer and main drains simultaneously. In this case, the pump needs to be comparatively large. In contrast, with a two pump system, each pump is smaller and can be operated independently of the other pump. However, to maintain a satisfactory level of cleaning in the pool system, it is necessary to operate the pump system recirculating the water from the main drains, and the pump system recirculating water from the skimmer at the same time. By way of comparison, a typical two pump system will require a first pump of approximately 1 horsepower drawing from the main drain, and a second pump of approximately 1.5 to 2 horsepower drawing from the skimmer unit. The total combined power requirement of such a two pump system is approximately 2.5 to 3 horsepower. In contrast, a comparable one pump system would require a pump with a power requirement of approximately 2 to 2.5 horsepower. Generally, one pump systems have a power requirement that is around 0.5 horsepower less than a two pump system. Thus a dual pump system is generally less efficient than the single pump system above, and can be more expensive in terms of capital costs and ongoing maintenance costs.
There is ongoing demand to further increase the efficiency of pool recirculation systems by both lower the operating costs and improving the circulation of water within the pool.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.